


Beg

by soulresonance17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, OT3, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulresonance17/pseuds/soulresonance17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura, Carmilla, and Danny are all dating each other. Danny comes to wait for Laura to return from class, but things turn out different than she had planned. After all, how was she suppose to know that Carmilla was going to force her to beg and that Laura was going to walk in on her bent over the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny couldn’t believe this was happening. She had simply come over to wait for Laura to return from classes and of course Carmilla was sitting in the room when she had arrived. To be fair though, Danny did wait outside the door when she arrived. There was something about being in the room with just Carmilla that left her unsettled. Yeah, ok, so they had all worked out that the three of them would date, but that didn’t change the fact that Danny wasn’t fond of Carmilla and vice versa. She stood outside the door and thought about just going into the room. After all she was allowed in the room even if Laura wasn’t there (Laura had already told her it was fine), but the trouble of Carmilla always being in the room was that Danny had to share the space with her until Laura arrived to defuse the tension between the two. She stood there staring at the door debating to just wait it out until Laura arrived or to just say fuck it and make Carmilla deal with her presence. In the end she decided to just fuck it and that is how she ended up in the situation she currently found herself in. 

“Car-Carmilla….fuck….” 

Carmilla loved hearing Danny say her name in such a needy way. Danny was always trying to one up Carmilla especially when it came to Laura and that grew very tiring very quickly. If only Laura could see Danny now. She was on all fours whimpering for Carmilla to let her have release. Her hair was disheveled, her arms were shaking from Carmilla’s constant teasing, but pulling away before letting her come, her breathing was uneven, and she was soaked to the core. Carmilla ran her hands roughly along Danny’s sides and cupping her breasts. Danny let out a gasp at the rough contact and the feeling of Carmilla’s hands on her breasts. Carmilla flipped Danny over and pinned her arms above her head. 

“Wh-what are you doing….?”

“Why do you sound so nervous Gingersnap?”

Danny tried to break Carmilla’s hold on her wrists, but her efforts didn’t get her anywhere and Carmilla just smirked at how easy it was to dominate Danny. She couldn’t help but think to herself how amusing it was that Danny was top dog of her pack and yet here she was, underneath Carmilla, speechless and absolutely dripping for her. Carmilla lowered her lips to Danny’s ear and lowered her voice ever so slightly. 

“If only Laura could see you now Danny. She’d see that you’re actually bottom pup and not top dog. I’m going to make you beg Danny.”

Danny let out a growl upon hearing Carmilla’s words. She’d be damned before she begged Carmilla for anything, but especially to allow her to come. She tried to switch their positions, but was slammed back down against the bed when she rose to attempt to do so. 

“I don’t think so Danny. I told you, I’m going to make you beg, that means you’re on bottom and I’m on top. Surely you’ve learned what those positions are from your pack of mongrels, yes?”  
Danny released another growl, but Carmilla simply smirked. Danny tried to pull her wrists free of Carmilla’s hold, but was met with the same results as last time. She hated feeling so powerless and hated herself more for letting Carmilla turn her into the horny mess she was. Danny was determined to either switch their positions or at least get even. She raised her knee up and pressed it in between Carmilla’s legs causing Carmilla to release a gasp of her own. Danny pressed her knee up harder and was met with a quiet moan from the vampire above her. Carmilla shoved her knee down though and pushed her own knee into Danny’s core. 

“F-fuck!”

Danny started to grind against Carmilla’s knee trying to get as much friction and release as she possibly could. Carmilla slowly moved her knee against Danny’s core and started kissing and nipping along her neck. Danny’s breathing was becoming ragged at Carmilla’s ministrations. Carmilla was still working on Danny’s neck, but her hands were busy teasing Danny’s breasts by lightly brushing over her nipples. Danny gasped and shivered every time Carmilla’s fingers ghosted over her nipples. Carmilla moved back up Danny’s neck and kissed her hard and shoved her tongue into Danny’s mouth which Danny gladly accepted. Danny could feel how close she was getting and started trying to speed up the pace that her hips were moving against Carmilla’s knee. 

“Oh fu-fu-uck….”

Just as Danny was about to come Carmilla shoved her hips down and removed her knee from in between her legs. Danny couldn’t believe that Carmilla just denied her, her orgasm. She looked up in bewilderment and then began to process what just happened.

“Wha….what the fuck no!”

Carmilla smirked down at her. 

“You thought I was going to let you get off that easy Red? I don’t think so. Remember I told you, you’re going to beg for it.”

Danny tried to pull the same move she did earlier, but Carmilla wasn’t about to be fooled by the same move twice and quickly bit Danny’s neck hard causing Danny to yelp. 

“Good try pup, but I’m not about to fall for the same move twice. You’re not behaving like you should be. I have to remedy that.”

Danny was about to respond when Carmilla jerked her up from the bed and moved her across the room and bent her over the desk. Danny didn’t know what had happened at first until Carmilla broke her confusion.

“I can smell how close you are.”

Carmilla ran her hands up the inside of Danny’s thighs causing Danny to shiver. She purposely avoided touching Danny where she knew Danny needed her most. Instead, her hands continued their ascent up Danny’s sides and along the sides of her breasts. Then she took Danny’s nipples between her fingers and began to roll and tweak them. Danny gasped and bit her lip to contain the moan that was building in the back of her throat. 

“You’re so sensitive, aren’t you? I can smell how turned on you are Danny. Just from me touching your breasts, from talking dirty to you, letting you grind against my knee, I’ve barely touched you, and you’re dripping Lawrence. How does that make you feel? Knowing that I have such a strong effect on you. Probably irks you doesn’t it?” 

Danny went to respond, but instead of a retort coming out a moan was released instead because Carmilla had moved one of her hands to lightly ghost over her clit. Danny bucked her hips trying to get the friction she needed, but Carmilla wasn’t having it. 

“Tsk tsk pup. I’m in control, not you. You know what you have to do.”

Danny refused to swallow her pride and beg like Carmilla wanted and so Carmilla continued to ghost over her clit as lightly as she possibly could causing Danny to groan and gasp every time. She knew how close Danny was, she could smell how wet she was and feel her body shaking with want. Danny’s hands were after all gripping the edge of the desk. 

“Laura’s going to be back soon Gingersnap. What will you do if she walks in and sees you like this? Bent over our desk, gripping the edge in an attempt to have control of yourself, completely at my mercy.”

Danny whimpered at Carmilla’s words and tried to position Carmilla’s leg between hers so she could grind against it again, but Carmilla stepped out of the way leaving Danny nothing, but air. 

“What the hell?!”

Danny couldn't have been more mortified than she was in that moment. Laura walked in expecting to see her girlfriends ignoring each other across the room, but instead she came back to see Danny bent over their desk, a shaky hot mess, and Carmilla behind Danny with her arm wrapped around her waist placed between her legs. Laura dropped her school bag to the ground immediately and went to step towards them, but Carmilla held her hand up telling her to stay where she was and watch. 

“Look who’s here Danny.” 

Carmilla pressed against Danny’s clit harder causing Danny to buck her hips hard and moan. Carmilla smirked and Danny had her eyes closed tight between her arms trying to hide her embarrassment of Laura seeing her bent over the desk and of having released such a loud moan. Carmilla continued to tease Danny’s clit and ran her other hand up Danny’s back and into her red hair. She pulled her hair hard enough to cause Danny’s head to be removed from their hiding place. Laura could feel the throbbing between her legs that watching Carmilla dominate Danny caused. 

Carmilla ran her fingers along Danny’s soaked core.

“Fuck! Carmilla jesus!” 

Carmilla dipped one of her fingers into Danny just enough to tease. Danny let out quite possibly the filthiest moan she had ever released in her life. 

“What was that Red?” 

Carmilla pushed her finger in a little deeper and started to move it slowly. Danny moaned and gasped against Carmilla feeling completely embarrassed by how wet she was and how good having Carmilla fucking her even slightly felt. Carmilla spun Danny around and shoved her back against the desk which left Danny laying on her back with Carmilla standing in between her legs with her hand inside her. Carmilla bent down and took a nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue around it. She never ceased moving her hand slowly inside Danny, but used her thumb to create small, light circles against her clit. 

“How does it feel Danny? Having me inside you? Having Laura watch me slowly fuck you until you can’t take it anymore?” 

Laura groaned at Carmilla’s words and watching Carmilla’s hand between Danny’s legs. She didn’t know if she was going to be able to control herself and stay where she was like Carmilla instructed. 

Danny was losing her mind. She was moaning at the lightest of touches and the slightest of movements. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. 

“Carmilla….pl-please….”

Danny had said it very quietly, but she knew Carmilla heard her. Carmilla’s smirk grew larger upon hearing Danny beg. 

“What was that?”

Danny swallowed loudly trying to focus when Carmilla was still rolling her nipple with her tongue and her hand between her legs slowly fucking her. 

“Don’t make me repeat my-myself.”

“What was that Danny?”

Carmilla pushed her finger deeper into Danny. Danny’s back arched slightly and Carmilla bit down on her nipple.

“Fuck! Carmilla please!”

“Please what?”

Carmilla stood above her now, with her hand removed from inside Danny waiting, but her hand waiting to fuck her once Danny begged. 

“Please fu-uck!”

The stutter came from Carmilla pushing two fingers into Danny as she was finishing up saying fuck. Carmilla started moving her hand fast and hard. Danny was holding onto Carmilla as tight as she could moaning and gasping. Carmilla turned her head to make eye contact with Laura and she continued to fuck Danny.

“I can feel how close you are Danny. You’re so fucking wet. I bet even Laura can smell how wet you are from where she is.” 

Danny groaned at Carmilla’s words and Laura was very much aware of the throbbing between her legs as she continued to watch the scene play out. 

“Fu-uck….Carmilla….I’m so close….”

Carmilla pushed a third finger into Danny causing Danny’s back to arch and dig her nails into Carmilla. 

“Beg.” 

“Carmilla, please! Fuck! Please….”

“Please what Gingersnap?”

Danny was grinding her hips into Carmilla’s hand as hard and as fast as she could trying to get the release she needs. Carmilla wasn’t about to let Danny get what she wanted before she begged. She gripped Danny’s hips forcing her to have to slow her movements against Carmilla’s hand. Danny released a strangled groan.

“I told you, you’re going to beg like the dog you are.” 

Danny whimpered trying to get the contact she needed. Laura could tell that Carmilla had been pushing and teasing Danny for a rather long period of time and that Danny was at her breaking point. 

“Carm, just let her come. Even I can tell that she’s going to break any second.”

“Sorry cupcake, rules are rules. If Gingersnap here wants to come she has to beg for it.”

Danny calmed her breathing as best she could considering the situation she was in. 

“Carmilla….please….let me come….”

“Was that so hard?”

Danny opened her mouth to respond, but just as she was about to answer Carmilla she knew she released the filthiest moan of her life. Carmilla had shoved three fingers into her and was fucking her hard and deep. Danny buried her head into Carmilla’s shoulder to try and muffle the loud moans that were coming out from her mouth. She could feel her orgasm coming and she knew Carmilla could sense it too. Carmilla moved her lips to Danny’s ears. 

“You’re going to come all over my hand aren't you? Right here with me fucking you against the desk with Laura watching. Go ahead Danny, come for me and Laura.”

“Fu-fu-fuck! Car-Car-Carmilla!”

Danny came harder than she ever had in her life and moaned so loud that Laura and Carmilla were sure that Laf and Perry must have heard her. Carmilla continued to pump her hand in and out of Danny to help her ride out her intense orgasm. Once the orgasm had ended Danny slumped against Carmilla completely unable to hold her body up. Carmilla removed her hand from between Danny’s legs and looked Laura directly in the eye and started to clean her fingers. Carmilla saw the ever visible gulp that Laura did and could smell how aroused Laura was. Laura and Carmilla moved Danny to Laura’s bed so she could lay down and rest. After Danny was layed down and tucked in, Carmilla turned to Laura. 

“Well I can tell you enjoyed the show creampuff.”

Laura gulped once more and then Carmilla was on her lips kissing her hard.


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has been acting weird ever since the incident with Carmilla. Laura hasn't failed to notice and wants nothing more than for things to return to "normal" among her girlfriends. So she devises a plan with Danny to make things even.

It’s been 2 weeks since Laura walked in on Carmilla dominating Danny and although she is completely fine with it, it’s very obvious that Danny is still not over it. Danny refuses to be in the same space as Carmilla and Laura can tell even without supernatural powers, that Danny is still very embarrassed about Laura witnessing the whole encounter. Carmilla pretends nothing happened and goes about her days normally except to throw in the occasional sly remark about Danny begging Carmilla for what she wanted causing Danny’s face to get very red and for her to flee the scene. Laura knew that she had to talk to Danny about the whole thing otherwise the awkwardness would continue until it is addressed. 

“Hey Danny, come in!”

Danny leaned around the open door checking to see if Carmilla was anywhere in sight. She released a sigh of relief and entered closing the door behind her. She walked over to Laura’s bed and wrapped her arms around Laura cuddling her. 

“It’s nice having you all to myself for once.”

Laura giggled knowing that it was rather rare that Danny got to be with Laura without Carmilla around (after all Carmilla was her roommate), but she purposely set it up this way so that she could address Danny’s struggle with being around Carmilla and how awkward she’s been acting around Laura. 

“It is nice, I won’t deny that. However, I think we need to talk about the whole me walking in on you and Carmilla.”

Danny looked away from Laura and started looking around the room trying to pretend like she’s not about to talk about that humiliating (even though it was enjoyable) moment. 

“I um...why do we need to talk about that exactly?”

Laura rolled her eyes. 

“Because I haven’t failed to notice how you’ve been acting around both myself and Carm. Danny, there’s nothing wrong with what happened. I’m not upset about it and obviously Carm doesn’t care.” 

Danny could feel blush starting to creep up her neck and to her face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Hollis.”

“Really? Cause your face is starting to get red, which is an indicator that you do in fact know what I’m talking about Danny Lawrence, but don’t worry I think have a way to fix everything.”

Danny raised her eyebrow. 

“You have my attention. What do you have in mind that could possibly fix this whole ordeal?”

Laura a mischievous grin came to her face and started to explain her plan to Danny. As Laura outlined her plan and Danny couldn’t help the smug look that was coming across her face. 

Several hours later Carmilla walks into the room tossing her bookbag onto her bed before she’s even all the way through the door. After she enters the room she notices that Danny and Laura are curled up on Laura’s bed cuddling. She walks over to Laura and kisses her forehead and scratches Danny behind the ear (werewolf remember).

“Hey there cupcake, Gingersnap.”

Laura rolled her eyes knowing that Carmilla never had a nice name to call Danny other than her name. Laura motioned for Carmilla to join them on the bed which she responded to by raising her eyebrow, but then kicking her shoes off and joining her girlfriends on Laura’s bed. 

“Did something happen? Normally Big Red over there bolts when I enter the room as of late and now you’re placing me next to her.” 

Danny was fighting herself internally to stay where she was and pretend like she wasn’t alarmed by how close Carmilla was ot her. She was sure Carmilla could sense how fast her heart was beating and take notice that Danny didn’t stop looking at Laura. 

“Nothing happened Carm. Maybe I just want to spend time with both of my attractive girlfriends. Does that seem strange to you?”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow not missing how fast Danny’s heart was beating and that Laura’s heart seemed to be faster than normal as well. She knew that something was up, but she couldn’t prove it and she didn’t want to start any real trouble. Danny could feel the suspicion that Carmilla was emanating from her body and thought to herself that they were never going to be able to pull off Laura’s plan.

“What’s wrong pup? I can feel your heart racing.”

Danny refused to make any form of eye contact with Carmilla and continued to just look only at Laura. 

“Nothing’s wrong.”

Danny’s answer was a little too fast and curt to sound like she meant it. 

“You’re a terrible liar Danny.”

Laura looked between the two girls trying to find a way to initiate the plan. Then she realized that one of the things Danny did without ever realizing it was that she was always running her hand over whomever was in distance. The only thing was Danny was obviously uncomfortable and instead was fidgeting her hands along her own knee drumming them up and down. Laura took one of Danny’s hands into her own and leaned up to kiss Danny slow, but sensually. Carmilla didn’t miss a beat and moved Danny’s hair to the right side and started to place soft light kisses along the back of her neck. Danny didn’t remember it happening, but the next thing she knew she was holding Laura’s face closer to hers deepening the kiss and had Carmilla’s hands starting to move along her sides under her shirt. Laura pulled away and moved over Danny to kiss Carmilla. 

“So is this why both your hearts are racing a mile a minute cutie? It’s not like we’ve never done this together before.”

Danny pulled Carmilla’s face to hers and kissed her roughly.

“Just shut up already damn it.”

Danny kissed Carmilla rougher and pretty much shoved her down against the bed. Laura had her arms around Danny’s waist and then under her shirt slowly raising it to remove it. Danny complied with Laura’s actions and then proceeded to remove Carmilla’s shirt and in turn Carmilla sat up, moved over Danny (thus placing her between Danny and Laura) and removed Laura’s. Bras and pants followed shortly after leaving all three of the girls just one piece of clothing away from being completely naked. Laura and Danny didn’t break from touching Carmilla all over except for where she needed them. Danny’s mouth was teasing Carmilla’s nipples and Laura was busy moving her hands along Carmilla’s thighs scratching her way up her legs and then back down. Carmilla was releasing gasps and low growls and groans.

“Fuck, you guys are going to be the death of me.”

Danny kissed back up Carmilla’s neck sucking lightly as she went along and allowing her hands to replace where her tongue was. She ran her tongue along the shell of Carmilla’s ear causing Carmilla to release a rather high sound. Danny smirked and whispered lowly into Carmilla’s ear.

“I’m going to return the favor from the situation you put me in Carmilla. Do you know what I mean by that?”

Carmilla answered in with a low growl. 

“If you think I’m going to beg Danny you’re sadly mistaken.”

As if on cue Laura removed Carmilla’s underwear and ghosted over Carmilla’s clit resulting in Carmilla taking in a very sharp intake of breath and bucking her hips towards Laura’s hand. Laura removed her hand and held Carmilla’s hips in place. Danny smirked at the frustrated look on Carmilla’s face. 

“Oh, I think you’ll give in maybe not right away but you will eventually.”

After Carmilla’s hips were stilled Danny and Laura switched places. Danny went to running her hands up Carmilla’s legs and along her thighs just less gentle than Laura was and if Danny’s senses were correct (which they usually were), Carmilla was liking being handled roughly. Laura turned Carmilla’s face around so that she could kiss her and bite her bottom lip gently. Laura placed her hands on Carmilla’s hips to hold them still as Danny lightly drew circles along Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla moaned softly into Laura’s kiss and tried to push Danny’s hand closer to where she needed her to allow her to get the pressure she needed. Danny tsked and removed her hand. 

“I told you leech, you’re going to have to beg.”

“In your dreams mutt.”

“Have it your way Carmilla.”

Laura turned Carmilla around kissed her roughly, shoving her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth which took Carmilla completely by surprise. Danny assaulted Carmilla’s neck with hard bites and moving her hands hard against Carmilla’s sides. Laura busied her hands by roughly groping Carmilla’s breasts and tweaking her nipples. Carmilla was having a sensory overload and couldn’t continue to bite back the moans that were being released into her and Laura’s kiss. Laura broke away from the kiss. 

“Fuck.”

Laura bit down the side of Carmilla’s neck that Danny wasn’t on and then bit down to bruise when she reached her collarbone. Carmilla moaned and Laura descended to Carmilla’s breasts picking up where Danny had left off. Danny moved her hands through Carmilla’s hair and pulled her hair forcing her head back against Danny’s shoulder. Danny could smell Carmilla’s arousal and she could sense how the teasing was killing her. 

“All you have to do is beg Carmilla. That’s all.”

Carmilla was rather breathless from the gasping and moaning that has been taking place. Laura moved back up Carmilla’s body and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“You know you want to Carm. Just beg, that’s all you have to do and we’ll give you what you want.”

“No-ot happening babe.”

Laura shrugged and moved her hands in between Carmilla’s legs and pressed against her clit. Carmilla’s moaned and pressed her body back into Danny’s, but moving her hips against Laura’s hand. 

“Fuck! Laura!”

Danny smirked against Carmilla’s neck at hearing Carmilla’s voice sound so needy and breathless despite how solid her cursing sounded. Laura slowly continued her ministrations which frustrated Carmilla to no end. Carmilla tried to reach for Laura’s hand to speed up the process, but was promptly shut down by Danny grabbing both Carmilla’s arms and holding them behind her back. 

“I don’t think so Carmilla.”

Carmilla growled, but it held no serious threat most likely because of how breathless she was becoming. Laura didn’t speed up her hand, she just kept at the same pace she had started at.

“L-Laura...fu-fuck.”

“What was that Carm?”

Everytime Carmilla tried to match her hips to Laura’s pace Laura stopped touching her. Carmilla had been unraveling slowly for however long they all been at everything. Laura stopped all of a sudden and got up from the bed. 

“Wh-what? What’s going on?”

Laura started dressing herself and fixing up her hair.

“I have class now, remember?”

She let that sink in as she got ready to leave for class. Then it dawned on Carmilla what the implication was.

“This is a bad joke right?”

“Sorry babe, not a joke. I do have class, but don’t worry Danny will take care of you.”

Laura went back to her bed and kissed both Carmilla and Danny and then left for class. Carmilla looked up at Danny and realized fully what Laura had done. Danny started to smirk as she watched Carmilla realize the situation she was in. While Carmilla was still off guard Danny shoved Carmilla against the wall pinning her arms above her head and placing her knee in between Carmilla’s legs. Carmilla hissed and came back to reality staring in disbelief at Danny. 

“You two planned this….so you’re after revenge aren’t you Gingersnap? Kind of childish don’t you think?”

Danny pulled Carmilla’s wrists higher and pressed her knee in harder. Carmilla gasped and tried to grind down into Danny’s knee. Danny moved her knee out of Carmilla’s reach causing Carmilla to groan in frustration.

“Childish or otherwise, you know your situation leech. So lets see how far I can push you before you break, hm? I can smell how close you are.”

Carmilla gritted her teeth and growled. She tried to free her wrists from Danny’s grip to take control of the situation, but it was all in vain. There was no way she was going to be able to break Danny’s hold on her wrist. 

“Just give up already Carmilla. We both know how this is going to end.”

“Really? Please do explain.”

Danny smirked and with her free hand started running it up and down the inside of Carmilla’s thighs. She could see Carmilla fighting off releasing a groan and how she had her head pressed against the wall. 

“It’s going to end with you, begging me to fuck you.”

She emphasized her point by running her finger along Carmilla’s entrance. 

“You’re dripping Carmilla.”

She knew that her words were affecting Carmilla. Carmilla had her head against her one arm trying to keep her sounds and breathing under control. 

“You’re going to beg. Maybe Laura will show up just in time to witness it. Wouldn’t that be karma at its finest?” 

Danny ran her finger over Carmilla’s clit resulting in Carmilla not being able to bite back the moan. Danny smirked watching Carmilla fall apart as she continued to draw circles on Carmilla’s clit.  
“Fuck…”

“What was that?”

Carmilla was pulling against Danny’s grip wanting to find purchase of something/anything that she could hold onto, but Danny only tightened her grip and proceeded to suck and bite Carmilla’s neck. 

“Da-amn i-it…fu-uck.”

Danny made her way down to Carmilla’s collarbone and added another bruise on top of the many that were already marking her body. Carmilla could feel the smirk that was on Danny’s face and she wished she could wipe it off, but she couldn’t get free of Danny’s grip. 

“You’re close aren’t you? I can sense it.”

“Fu-uck you.”

Danny had to chuckle at Carmilla’s choice in words. 

“It’s the other way around actually, or it will be once you ask nicely.” 

Danny sped her motions up more to try and get her point across. Carmilla’s body was off the wall trying to find more friction against Danny’s hand and panting. She was had been so close for so long and could feel her orgasm approaching. She was gasping and moaning praying in her head that Danny didn’t stop. Just as Carmilla was about to come Danny stopped and removed her hand. The groan of frustration that Carmilla released was very satisfying. 

“How now Carmilla.”

“Fucking. Jesus. Damn it. Danny Lawrence!”

“Mmm close, but not quite. Come on you know what you have to do.”

“It’s.not.happening Lawrence.”

“Have it your way.”

 

 

Danny pulled Carmilla’s wrists and forcing Carmilla down against Laura’s bed. Carmilla tried to use her legs so she could shift Danny under her, but Danny was prepared and easily evaded her. Danny kissed Carmilla roughly biting and sucking on her lower lip and placing her free hand back in between Carmilla’s legs. She moved her fingers through Carmilla’s soaked slit, coating her fingers in Carmilla’s arousal. Carmilla moaned into their kiss and tried to push her hips onto Danny’s fingers. 

“Nice try vamp.” 

“Damn i-it! Danny!”

As if the world wanted to make matters worse Laura returned from class. 

“Oh my word seriously?! She’s been this stubborn??”

Danny nodded acknowledging Laura’s entrance, but not responding. Carmilla went to respond and just as she went to Danny pushed two fingers into her. Carmilla wasn’t ready and didn’t realize how much she really needed Danny’s fingers inside her. Danny was moving her hand at a rather steady pace and just as she felt Carmilla’s walls start to clench she pulled out. Carmilla released a rather scary growl and Laura was slightly alarmed by it. 

“Fuck! Ok! Fine!”

Danny couldn’t stop the grin that was playing across her face.

“I’m waiting Karnstein.” 

Danny had her fingers pressed against Carmilla’s entrance waiting. Carmilla gritted her teeth and couldn’t believe how desperate she was. Laura watched Carmilla have her internal struggle and moved toward her bed gesturing for Danny to make room for her. Danny didn’t know what Laura had in mind, after all they both didn’t think Carmilla was going to be able to hold out as long as she did. Laura placed her head between Carmilla’s legs and ran the tip of her tongue against Carmilla’s clit lightly. 

“Fu-uck! L-Laura…”

“Still waiting Carm.”

Laura proceeded to lightly run the tip of her tongue along Carmilla’s clit. Danny had released her hold on Carmilla’s wrists when Laura got onto the bed. One of Carmilla’s hands was in Laura’s hair trying to encourage her closer and give her more pressure against her clit. Laura sat up from where she was and stood up and as she started walking up to where Carmilla’s head was she ran her hand along Carmilla’s naked and exposed body causing Carmilla to shudder. Laura grabbed both of Carmilla’s wrists and held them back above her head while Danny repositioned her fingers. Laura knelt down to kiss along Carmilla’s neck and and run her tongue along the shell of her ear. 

“Even I can smell how close you are Carm.”

Laura kissed Carmilla roughly shoving her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth so she could taste herself. Carmilla moaned and her body arched slightly.

“I could taste how close you were.”

Just as Laura said taste Danny pushed her two fingers back inside Carmilla. 

“Fu-u-uck….pl-please...Laura….”

Laura shook her head while Danny slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Carmilla. 

“It’s not me you have to ask Carm.”

Carmilla grit her teeth and Laura’s free hand made it’s way down to Carmilla’s clit. Carmilla moaned and took a sharp intake of breath. 

“Please...d-damn it….”

“You can do better than that Carm.”

Carmilla couldn’t believe Laura wouldn’t just accept her plea and that she had to make her plea directly to Danny. She should have figured that was going to happen since this was based on revenge for the mongrel. Danny interrupted her thought by pushing her fingers in a little harder.

“Fuck! Danny please!”

“Please what?”

Carmilla growled at Danny, but was cut short by Laura moving her fingers faster against her clit. 

“Please fu-uck me….”

“That’s all you had to ask.”

Danny grinned and upped her pace and her roughness. She knew Carmilla could handle being roughed up and enjoyed it even though she would never admit it. Carmilla moaned both their names. She was so close to coming. Danny pushed a third finger into Carmilla and stopped her motions. 

“Go on Karnstein. You know what I’m waiting for.”

Laura didn’t stop just because Danny did, but she was only teasing Carmilla to push her. Carmilla gritted her teeth before answering Danny.

“Please, let m-me come…”

“Close, but try again. I’ll give you another try leech.”

Carmilla snapped her teeth, but was reminded of her precarious situation by Laura putting some more pressure against her clit. Carmilla gasped and tried to press her hips into Laura’s touch in an effort to avoid having to beg for her orgasm. Laura pressed Carmilla’s hips down and returned to her ministrations. 

“You know Carm, we could always just leave you here like this. It’d be easy to tie or cuff your hands to my bed so you can’t get any release. Although you do have a lot of self-control so I will give you that much.”

Carmilla was pretty sure Laura was bluffing, but Danny probably wouldn’t hesitate. Was she that desperate? Her thoughts were interrupted, by Danny moving her fingers along her entrance. 

“Da-amn it! Lawrence!” 

“Mmm not quite Karnstein. Come on you can do it. I know you can.”

Carmilla could hear Danny trying to patronize her. 

“Oh bite me Lawrence.”

Poor choice in wording on Carmilla’s part. Danny was fed up with Carmilla and her stubborness. Danny gestured for Laura to move out of the way and Laura knew that she should probably not listen to Danny, but she did anyways. Once Laura moved Danny placed her mouth near Carmilla’s neck allowing her canine’s to extend to their normal sharp point. 

“Have it your way Carmilla.”

Danny bit down on Carmilla’s neck and shoved three fingers into her. The moan that left Carmilla’s mouth was the most satisfying sound Danny had ever heard. Carmilla’s body arched off the bed as Danny mercilessly pumped her fingers in and out of her.

“Fu-ucking hell….Dan-ny...fu-fuck…”

Carmilla muttered more profanities in between her moans and gasps. Her hips were meeting with each of Danny’s rough thrusts. Carmilla was so close and she knew that she was broken. She wouldn’t be able to put up a fight against Danny’s teasing any longer. She was at her end. 

“Sh-shit! D-Danny! Fu-uck!”

“Don’t you fucking dare Carmilla. Not without my permission. If you won’t beg for me to give it to you, you’ll fucking beg for me to allow it otherwise I will cuff you to this bed with no release.”

Danny picked up her pace more and pumped her hand harder into Carmilla. Laura watched all of this take place and felt the throbbing that she felt 2 weeks ago when she walked in on the situation reversed. Carmilla’s walls tightened around Danny’s fingers. Danny bit Carmilla’s earlobe hard and forced Carmilla’s hips down into the bed and whispered her command into Carmilla’s ear.

“Ask.”

“Dan-ny…..” 

Carmilla gritted her teeth, swallowing her pride as a vampire.

“Can I-I com-me….pl-please…..”

Danny smirked against Carmilla’s ear as she continued to fuck Carmilla. 

“Come for me Karnstein.”

The words hit Carmilla hard, but her orgasm that she was finally able to reach hit her harder. Her back arched off the bed with Danny still fucking her as she slammed her head against Laura’s pillows and moaned Danny’s name. Danny started to slow down her actions to help Carmilla ride out the rest of her orgasm. Once Carmilla came back down Danny removed her fingers causing Carmilla to release a soft moan. Carmilla had been very worked up and was thus super sensitive. She was also more exhausted than she’s felt in a long time. It had taken everything she had to hold out as long as she did. Danny licked her fingers clean which Laura walked with undivided attention. After everything settled down Carmilla threw a sweatshirt on and a pair of boxers on. Danny got redressed and Laura ignored the throbbing between her legs as to not ruin the peace that had finally settled between Carmilla and Danny. 

“Now you’re both even. So I don’t want to hear either of you holding your incidents over each other’s heads got it you two?”

Danny nodded and Carmilla lazily responded with an almost unrecognizable yes. 

“I think you broke her Danny.”

Danny had to agree. Carmilla looked exhausted as all hell. Carmilla had changed into comfy clothes and laid down on the floor. Part of it was probably that she could turn into a giant cat and so laying on the floor would work just as well. Danny got up from Laura’s bed and picked an already sleeping Carmilla off the floor and laid her down on her bed. Laura got onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla and smoothed her hair. Danny joined her girlfriends and wrapped her arms around Laura. 

“You ok Laura? I could...you know.”

Laura shook her head. She was content to just lay in bed with her girlfriends cuddling and voiced this to Danny. Danny nodded and laid down holding Laura and Laura holding Carmilla. Soon enough all three of them were asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Christmas/Holiday! I tried to finish this as a Christmas gift for y'all, but I kept getting distracted and have had to restart this chapter three times haha. So to make up for it being late it's just very long. I apologize for any errors that are probably in it. All that leaves is Laura actually being involved. If you guys are up for it let me know! Thank you to everyone for their comments! They were all much appreciated! Hope you all had a happy Christmas/holiday! Comments yes!


	3. Inclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Carmilla agree that it's Laura's turn to enjoy some attention. They just have to find a way to pull her away from her studies and convince her that staying away from them for a bit of time is worth it.

“So explain to me Gingersnap, why did you ask me here?”

Danny was starting to regret asking Carmilla to meet up with her to talk to her. She wouldn’t tell Carmilla why she asked for this strange meetup. 

“I asked you here so that we could address the fact that we’ve both already had our go’s at each other, both of which Laura ended up being either apart of or witnessing and how we haven’t included her in our….endeavors.” 

Carmilla raised her eyebrow at what Danny was suggesting. It had been a month since Danny’s incident and 2 weeks since Carmilla’s. With midterms coming up none of them, Laura included, has had really much of a chance to mingle (with all three of them together) much less have sex. Carmilla may be Laura’s roommate, but Laura was stressing about midterms and that didn’t exactly make for sexy times together. In fact, the closest Carmilla got was cuddling and an occasional makeout session. 

“I think I see where this is going, and I like it. Continue.” 

Danny outlined her plan of how they as a collective whole, were going to pull Laura away from her midterm studies and de-stress her. 

Several hours later…..

Laura’s at her desk studying away as she has been all week. Carmilla watches this from behind her book on her bed. Danny should be showing up soon and finding a way to pull Laura away from her studies should be pretty interesting, if not difficult. Carmilla already tried three times prior to being on her bed reading. Needlesstosay, she was shut down much to Carmilla’s disappointment. 

“Cupcake, you need to take a break. You’ve been studying like a madwoman all week. You’re going to burn yourself out and that’s sure as hell not going to help you pass your midterms.”

Laura rolled her eyes and continued studying as if she didn’t hear a word Carmilla said. Danny was supposed to be coming over and she wanted to get in as much studying as she could before she had to listen to her two girlfriends argue over gods know what. As if Danny could read her mind, there was a knock on the door and Danny entered. 

“Hey hun, Carmilla.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes at hearing Danny call her by her name after calling Laura by a term of endearment. Danny walked up behind Laura and kissed her on the head and then sat down on Laura’s bed. 

“Hey Danny, just give me a moment to finish reading this paragraph!”

Danny looked over at Carmilla catching her eye as to say, “are you read?” Carmilla nodded and Danny got up from Laura’s bed and draped her arms over her shoulders and her chin on top of Laura’s head.

“Babe, I’m sure the paragraph can wait a little while.”

Laura kissed Danny’s cheek and went back to reading. Danny looked back at Carmilla nodding to her to initiate the plan. Danny stepped back to sit on Laura’s bed as if she was admitting defeat while Carmilla got off her bed and walked towards Laura at her desk. Laura was too into her reading to notice that Carmilla had gotten up and was now slowly making her way over to her. Carmilla grabbed the back of the chair and pulled it away from the desk. 

“Carm! What are you doing?!”

Laura turned around to find Carmilla right up to her face grinning and then pushed the chair back towards Laura’s bed where Danny grabbed it and turned the chair around so Laura was now facing her. 

“What are you two doing?! I have to study!”

Danny pulled the chair closer and Carmilla came up behind it placing her hands on Laura’s shoulders. Laura looked between the two and suddenly started to feel uneasy. 

“What are you two scheming at…?”

Danny tilted her head sideways faking innocence at what Laura was suggesting.

“What do you mean Laura?”

Laura rolled her eyes at the denial that both her girlfriends were trying to feed her. Carmilla was pretending to aimlessly play with Laura’s hair and moving it to the left side of her head while Danny acted like she wasn’t moving her hands up Laura’s thighs. Laura let out a gasp at the contact of Danny dragging her nails up and down her thighs while Carmilla started to plant soft kisses down her neck.

“Mmph….guys I have to study….”

Danny undid the button and zipper on Laura’s jeans while Carmilla started pulling the hem of Laura’s shirt up her body and over her head. Danny pulled Laura’s jeans off and went back to moving her hands along Laura’s now naked thighs. Carmilla started sucking lightly down her neck and along her shoulders. Laura was biting her lip trying to remember that she can’t allow herself to get distracted even though she was very much liking the distraction. 

“I-I’m serious, I-I need to study.”

Carmilla had undone the clasp on Laura’s bra and discarded along with her other clothes and proceeded to run her hands along Laura’s sides and up to her breasts. Danny had her hands placed on the sides of the chair and was leaned in kissing Laura slowly. Laura let out a groan when Carmilla started to play with her breasts, but was avoiding touching her nipples that had hardened upon contact with the air. Danny broke their kiss and placed her lips near Laura’s ear.

“Do you really need to study babe? Is it really that big of a deal that you finish reading that paragraph?”

Laura shivered at the low sensual tone Danny was speaking in. She knew Danny was trying to manipulate her and she was growing increasingly frustrated with Carmilla avoiding her nipples, but she had to remember she did need to study. Laura nodded her head and let out a airy yes when Carmilla started to suck harder at her neck. Upon hearing Laura say yes Carmilla detached herself from Laura and Danny removed her hands holding them up as if surrendering. 

“Fine, we’ll let you study cupcake.”

“Thank you, I really apprecia-”

“Under one condition, well two since there’s two of us.”

Laura tilted her head wondering what conditions Carmilla was about to put in place. 

“You can study, but you’re going to have to focus while we….distract you.”

As Carmilla said distract she gave Laura the seduction eyes and a smirk. Laura gulped, but nodded her head. She didn’t know how this was going to turn out. Danny pushed the chair back to the desk to allow Laura to continue her studies. Laura looked between her girlfriends and looked down and went back to her reading as if she wasn’t sitting half naked and aroused in her desk chair with her girlfriends staring at the back of her head. 

“Um...can I possibly put my clothes back on guys? I feel kind of self-conscience with the both of you being fully dressed and watching me.”

Carmilla let out a low chuckled and Danny tried to suppress the grin that was trying to come to her face. She looked at Carmilla and Carmilla nodded back to her in silent agreement. They both started to undress themselves leaving both of them in their bra and underwear. Laura didn’t turn around so she had no idea that her girlfriends had undressed. It was decided by Danny and Carmilla that Danny would try distracting first since it was her idea. 

“If you guys are supposed to be “distracting” me you’re doing a terrible job.”

Danny appeared behind Laura and turned the chair back around. Laura went to complain but was quickly silenced upon realizing that both her girlfriends were also half naked. Danny kneeled down to try and balance out the very there height difference. She leaned in and kissed Laura intensely and moving her hand through Laura’s hair then pulling her head back, breaking their kiss. Laura let out a gasp and Danny made her way down Laura’s neck. She kissed and ran her tongue along her neck as she tugged on Laura’s hair. Laura gasped at each nip and feel of Danny’s tongue running along her neck. Carmilla let out a grunt and Danny pulled away. Laura released a disappointed sound, but was turned back around to face her books. 

“Got a little carried away there pup.”

“Someone’s jealous I see. That’s not a very fitting look for you leech.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and took Danny’s place behind Laura. She could sense that Laura was beyond trying to study at this point. She could feel her pulse and heart racing. This made Carmilla smirk and lean down so her lips were level with Laura’s ear. She ran her tongue along the shell of Laura’s ear and used her low seductive tone. 

“What’s wrong Laura? Don’t want to study anymore? I can sense your focus has left you as well as how wet you are.”

Carmilla ran her nails up Laura’s thighs, skipping where Laura needed her most and continued to run them up Laura’s sides and to her breasts, then along her collarbone. Laura let out a whimper. Carmilla ran her other hand through Laura’s hair tugging it so Laura’s head was tilted back allowing for her to kiss Laura. Laura turned the chair around so that she could deepen the kiss. Carmilla backed the back of the chair into the desk and cornered Laura in by placing her hands on both sides to hold the desk. Carmilla ran her tongue along Laura’s bottom lip and then sucking on it. Laura let out a moan and Carmilla backed away allowing for Danny to have her turn. 

“Don’t you want to turn around and study?”

Laura shook her head and stood up and as she stood up Danny was in her space moving the chair out of the way and backing Laura up against the desk. She leaned down and took Laura’s lips in hers, pushing her tongue into Laura’s mouth which Laura eagerly reciprocated. Danny ran her hand along the side of Laura’s neck and along her shoulders. Laura shivered at the contact and stood up taller so that Danny had to give her some space.

“B-bed, n-now.”

Danny and Carmilla smirked. Danny wrapped her arms around Laura bringing her into another intense kiss as she lead Laura to her bed. Laura’s knees hit the back of her bed causing her to break the kiss and fall backwards onto the bed. She sat up and Danny kneeled and placed her legs on both sides of Laura’s body while Carmilla placed herself behind Laura and pulled her into a searing kiss. Laura moaned into the kiss and Danny kissed down to her neck and to her collarbone. 

“We figured you needed a break and thought we’d help you….de-stress.”

Laura couldn’t reply to Danny’s omission of her and Carmilla teaming up against her since she was otherwise occupied. Danny bit down on Laura’s collarbone and Laura broke the kiss to let out a gasp. Danny ran her hands with some pressure up and down Laura’s thighs. Carmilla could smell how soaked Laura.

“I-I think it’s un-unfair that y-you two st-still have s-some clothes wh-while I’m just sitting here in my underwear.”

Carmilla and Danny chuckled and undid the clasps on their bra’s and pulled their underwear off and tossed them to the side. Danny pulled Laura’s ruined underwear off while Carmilla started to play with Laura’s breasts. Laura gasped and leaned back against Carmilla’s shoulders which she soon shot up from when Carmilla started to play and tease her nipples. Danny started kissing up Laura’s legs and thighs starting with her left then moving back down to her right. Laura had her hand in Danny’s hair trying to get her to place her mouth at her throbbing center. 

“Impatient aren’t you creampuff?”

Danny stopped just before reaching where Laura needed her. Carmilla whispered in Laura’s ear once more. 

“You’re so close already. I can sense it, Do you want Danny’s mouth on you Laura? Want us to fuck you and let you come?”

Laura whimpered and bucked her hips towards Danny at Carmilla’s words. Danny forced Laura’s hips down and Carmilla nipped at Laura’s neck smirking at the whimpering sounds coming from her girlfriend. 

“C-Carm….D-Danny….pleas-”

She released a strangled moan as Danny lightly ran her tongue through her dripping folds. Danny and Carmilla looked between each other trying to decide if they should continue their teasing. They both looked at each other and slightly shook their head in agreement that they wouldn’t tease Laura anymore. Carmilla wrapped her arm around Laura’s waist and started to play with her clit. Danny ran her tongue through Laura’s folds some more while Laura writhed above her. 

“Fu-uck….Da-anny….C-Carm-m….”

Danny pushed her tongue into Laura and Carmilla added more pressure and speed to her motions. Laura moaned and couldn’t control her hips from trying to simultaneously ride Danny’s tongue and get more friction from Carmilla’s hand. Danny pushed deeper into Laura. 

“Fuck! I-I’m s-so clo-ose….do-on’t st-stop…pl-ple-ease…..”

“Come for us Laura.”

It was the words that sent Laura tumbling over into her orgasm. She moaned both their names loudly and then went rigid for a moment as her orgasm hit her. All thoughts of studying left her mind as bliss took over her body. Danny and Carmilla helped her ride out her orgasm and when she came to Danny sat up and Carmilla removed her hand. Laura slumped back against Carmilla and Danny moved the hair that was in Laura’s face back behind her ear. Laura generally needed to nap after sexual activity and so Carmilla gently laid her down and Danny tucked her in. Laura grabbed their arms as they went to move from the bed.

“Mmmm….please nap with me you guys.”

Danny curled up against Laura’s left and Carmilla on her right. They got under the blanket and wrapped their arms around their smaller girlfriend and drifted off to sleep with her. Later Carmilla would make a note to tease Laura about how fast she came. Danny made a note to herself to remember to apologize for distracting Laura from her studies because she knew how serious she was about them, but to argue that it was for Laura’s own good to give her a break. They both kept their thoughts to themselves figuring they could wait until morning when Laura was well rested as well as most likely to scold them for distracting her. It was worth it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) New Year! Sorry this is late as well as kind of short in comparison to the last chapter >.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! May or may not write a sequel. Let me know if you want one!


End file.
